Sakura's Love Story
by Moechuu
Summary: Summary : Kau tahu dengan ramalan 'Miracle? Jika ingin mengetahui siapa jodohmu di masa depan, maka letakkanlah setangkai bunga mawar dibawah batalmu sebelum kau tidur. Dan ucapkanlah mantranya "..."/. Aku mendengus, siapa yang akan percaya dengan ramalan bodoh ini? Cih./ RnR please?


Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Warning: OOC, AU, typo bertebaran, EYD masih salah.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berdenting beberapa menit yang lalu kini aku telah berada dikantin sekolah.

Untuk apa? tentu saja mengisi perutku yang sudah berbunyi sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Pelajaran fisika kali ini benar-benar menguras otakku dan membuatku kelaparan.

"Hey forehead! Disini.." Ino-sahabatku- telah membooking salah satu tempat duduk di kantin.

Akupun menghampirinya dan memesan makanan.

"Ino-pig apa itu yang sedang kau baca?" Aku heran saat Ino-sahabatku- malah asik

dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya dan mengabaikan makanan yg telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Ah! forehead coba baca halaman

ini!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menyodorkan majalah yang ia baca tadi.

Aku langsung melihat halaman yang dimaksud Ino.

**MIRACLE TRUE LOVE**

Tertera huruf kapital pada halaman itu. Lalu aku melanjutkan membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

**'MIRACLE TRUE LOVE. Sebelum tidur, taruhlah setangkai bunga tulip dibawah bantalmu. Ucapkanlah mantranya '...', dan lihatlah keajaibannya. Akan ada sosok cinta sejati dalam mimpimu. Hmm.. seperti apakah ia?'**

Dan.. ya kurang lebih seperti itu isi bacaannya. Aku mendengus, siapa yang akan percaya dengan ramalan bodoh ini? Cih.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik ingin mencobanya tidak?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak." jawabku yang kini tengah fokus pada makanan yang baru saja diantar.

"Hee.. mengapa?" mukanya berubah menjadi lesu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ramalan bodoh seperti itu pig?" jawabku sedikit sewot.

"Dan, mengapa tidak dirimu sendiri saja yang mencobanya?" lanjutku.

"A..aa itu..." si pig terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan ramalan bodoh itu, Huh?" aku mendengus kembali.

"Ah! Hehe.. Ayolah Sakura-chan~ jika ramalan itu berhasil padamu, baru aku akan mencobanya hehe" ia mulai melancarkan puppyeyes-nya itu.

"Hah! Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, tapi kau yang harus belikan bunga tulipnya!" aku pun menyetujuinya.

"Yokatta! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita mampir dulu ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga tulipnya" ia berucap-setengah menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

.::.

Bulan purnama mulai tampak menaungi langit malam dengan hiasan bintang-bintang disekitarnya. Tampak dibawahnya bangunan-bangunan ala bangsawan zaman dahulu, namun tempat ini sepi tidak nampak satupun seseorang disini.

Hey! Ini dimana sebenarnya? Tempat apa ini?!

'Sakura..'

Hey, suara siapa itu?

'Sakura...'

Terdengar kembali sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Aku mengedarkan emerald ku, siapa? Dari mana asal suara tadi?

"Hey.. disini" aku segera membalikan tubuhku. Di depan mataku kini berdiri seorang pria tampan.

"Sakura.." ia memanggilku serta senyuman lembutnya

Aku menahan nafasku, menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rambut merah bata-nya. Sepasang jade hampir serupa dengan mataku. Dan tatoo 'Ai' di dahinya. Tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih-nya. Pakainnya yang bak seorang pangeran, rompi dengan hiasan diamond. Ah! Sangat perfect.

"Aku telah menunggumu" ia memandangku tampa menghilangkan senyum lembutnya

"Eh?! Menungguku..?" aku tercengang dengan ucapannya

"Ya aku menunggumu, wahai permaisuriku"

kini ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku tercengang dalam pelukannya.

'Pe-permaisuri? Hey! sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!'

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai-

"Tidak. Dia milikku, dia permaisuriku" sebuah lengan lain menarikku keluar dari pelukan si pria bertatoo 'Ai'.

Aku kembali tercengang. Kini disampingku telah berdiri sosok pria lain! Rambut donker dengan model err- seperti bokong ayam. Tubuh jangkungnya dan bahu kekarnya.

Ia terlihat sangat gagah. Kedua cowok ini sangat berbeda si pria bertatoo 'Ai' mempunyai tatapan datar yang terlihat lembut, sedangkan yang si pria rambut donker tatapan matanya tajam dengan onyx-nya sekelam malam, sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ingat! Kau adalah permaisuriku" si rambut donker meraih pundakku lalu memeluk erat.

"Sakura!"

Tidak mau kalah si rambut blonde kini menarik pegelangan tanganku. Aku gelagapan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Sebenarnya siapa kedua pria tampan ini?

Dan dimana pula aku berada?!

Kedua pria ini masih terus memperebutkanku. Namun tiba-tiba.. muncul secercah cahaya diatas kepalaku. Aku mendongak melihat kearah langit malam. Apa itu? Lalu terdengar getaran dari bawah, tempatku berpijak. Getarannya semakin dahsyat, mulai telihat retakan pada tanah. Melihat keanehan itu, kedua pria itupun berhenti memperebutkanku. Aku memicingkan kelopak mataku dan kembali melihat secercah cahaya tadi kini mulai berputar-putar di langit.

WHUSSSH!

Seketika cahaya itu meluncur kebawah tepat keatas kepalaku, sinarnya sangat menyilaukan. Aku hanya bisa diam tak

berkutik. Cahaya itu meluncur semakin dekat..

.

.

dekat...

.

.

dan...

.

.

.

TIDAKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

Tbc^^ hehe

* * *

Hallo, ketemu lg sama saya. saya update lagi cerita lain.

Well, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang aku baca. Mungkin ceritanya agak mirip, tp aku usahain untuk tidak mirip dengan novelnya.

Dan maaf kalo pendek.

Mohon saran dan kritikannya.

RnR please?


End file.
